Del deseo a placer hay solo un paso a la cama
by Chocomorphox
Summary: A veces los recuerdas excitantes pueden llevarte a la cama por ese simple capricho placentero. Gilbert no solo lo deja pasar aprovecha lo que tiene, y mucho mas excitante si la acción es grabada en un tape.


_Del deseo a placer hay un solo paso a la cama_

El mismo pruso de un paso a otro acercándose muy lentamente hacia el castaño, lleva su derecha a su cabeza arreglándose un poco la pequeña gorra oscura bajándolo. Habría que decir que anterior mente, hace unas pocas horas atrás, el peligris había tomado el papel de uno de sus antiguos juegos masoquistas como comandante de la guerra, saltándose claro esta las partes de muerte y guerra. Siempre pensó que la parte que mas disfrutaba de todo ese embrollo que termino con la vida de su pueblo eran esas noches donde podía saciar sus deseos de placer con aquellos uniformes y había, a los segundos aprovechado que el aristócrata Austriaco se encontraba presente para…Volver a sus deseos carnales.

Relame sus labios y otro latigazo ahora cerca de la cama. Paso en seco y volteo directo donde se tomo con el filo de madera. Se apoya en él y lo mira.

Deberías aprender hacer algo asi sabes? –Dijo Gilbert con un fuerte latigazo resonando con más fuerza en la habitación.

No me había sido necesario -refuto mirando sus acciones.

Ven inténtalo tu, quiero verte moverte así de esta manera -se acerca a paso rápido y apoya su derecha a un costado de su cabeza inclinándose a sus labios rozándolos -provócame, si tanto quieres que entre en ti es mejor que lo hagas mi querido Roderich, si quieres que entre en ti hazlo! -da un latigazo cerca de sus pies- Kesesesese~

Roderich se levanto y tomo el látigo, casi arrebatándoselo de las manos. Acomodo las gafas con un poco de molestia en el rostro- Entonces veamos... -se alejo con este a una buena distancia, dando un latigazo sonoro, de forma que resonó por toda la habitación.

Lo mira fijamente apoyando su mentón en su palma de la mano.

Camina hacia este a paso lento, escuchándose claramente el sonido del tacón al caminar. Esboza una peculiar sonrisa maliciosa, incluso algo lasciva, llegando a dar un latigazo solido contra el piso.

Se pone de pie aspirando el olor a vainilla de la habitación, volviendo a escuchar el latigazo del lugar, Lento y decidido camina hacia el llegándole a tomarle de la cintura tomando el látigo con su otra mano y da un latigazo nuevamente contra el suelo- Lo siento señorito, pero a ti te hace mucha falta -con sus manos lo voltea dejando sus nalgas pegado a su vientre. Suelta la mano del Austriaco y comienza a recorrer con ellas por encima del pantalón de cuero, baja y sube hasta llegar a su miembro donde apenas lo toca con la punta de sus dedos. Sopla en su oreja y da una leve mordida en su lóbulo. Un paso hacia delante llegando a "puntear" al castaño. Malicioso y decidido sube sus manos por el elástico del pantalón metiendo esos pulgares por los costados tocando su suave piel con ella- Mmm lo ves? se siente bien, nein?

Entonces no tiene caso -suspira algo resignado, mirando por encima de su hombro. Encoge sus hombros y suelta otro suspiro. Baja su mirada, buscando aquellas manos del pruso- Ja...

Tranquilo señorito con practica todo se puede -suspira en su oreja- todo se puede -le da una mordida en su lóbulo y nuevamente voltea el cuerpo del castaño frente a él- por lo menos sácate la ropa lentamente que me muero por verte hacerlo, Aunque… sabes? los videos masoquistas que tienes en ese cuarto pueden ayudar.

¿Videos masoquistas en mi habitación? –pregunto el Austriaco, alzando una ceja interrogante mientras le miraba. Los tienes no te hagas, se que los ves cuando me hago el dormido –habla el Pruso, donde pasa a lamer su mejilla- bien que te tocas mientras los ves. Roderich niega algo sonrojado- Debiste haber estado soñando-murmuro apenado.

No es cierto, No es cierto, te vi, te he visto cuando te ocultas debajo de las sabanas -lo lanza contra la cama y queda por encima dejándolo con las piernas abiertas- Te he visto que cierras los ojos haciéndote el dormido, veo como tus manos bajan a su miembro para comenzarlo a tocar. Cuando ves apenas esas películas te excitas, no me mientras Roderich. Creo que tú mismo te imaginas con esposas amarrado y latigueado con deseo mientras te van tomando en cuatro en el suelo y tú, con ese hermoso bozal que te puse la ultima vez -Comienza a moverse por encima de el rozándose ambos- Tanta palabra en Alemán mi querido señorito, mordida de labios y arqueada de espaldas cuando lo ves completo. Sé que te gusta mucho usar este tipo de pantalones cuando estas solo y te miras al espejo con una sonrisa en tus labios. Sabes que aquel lunar te hace ver muy sensual con esta ropa? –murmura para pasar a lame su lunar con la punta de su lengua- Mmmm… mi señorito, con esto o con el mandil te ves como un manjar de los Dioses, como me muero por volver a grabarte gimiendo mientras te tomo, es mas... lo volveré hacer y me ayudaras en esto porque lo quiero tener presente siempre y aunque te lo haga te quiero ver todo el tiempo -Empuja un poco mas su cuerpo hacia delante-

Hablas como si pretendieras leer mi mente sobre esos videos -tiembla al roce a su lunar-  
Obakasanga... - responde ante la idea. Jadea ronco y le mira- Entonces lo veremos juntos -se sonroja mientras le mira-

-Sonríe de a poco mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. Se pone de pie y camina hacia uno de los cajones sacando una cámara con tape dentro, en realidad si había estado grabando desde hace tiempo algunas que otras acciones pero era mejor no enseñárselos. Se acerco y encendió este, comenzando a grabarlo. Lo coloca encima de la mesa de la cama- Bien.

... -no se explico que hacia allí aquella cámara, solo miro al otro tratando de encontrar una explicación-

-Se recuesta nuevamente en el medio de sus piernas y lo jala bajándolo dejándolo nuevamente pegado a sus caderas, elevándole un poco el cuerpo. Aunque pensándolo bien, se inclino tomando la cámara con su izquierda y comenzó a grabar el rostro de Roderich- Bien, dime que deseas esta noche señorito?

¿Quieres grabar lo que deseo? -frunció un poco el ceño-

Cada pregunta –musito el pruso metiendo su derecha por debajo de la camisa de este acariciando con los dedos sus pezones. Por lo menos uno de ellos lo jala un poco y frota entre sus dedos-

-Se estremece por su mano, entrecerrando sus ojos-

Quiero grabar todo lo que hagas, tranquilo que yo también me grabare mientras te invada kesesese~ -Baja la mano agarrando la camisa del castaño elevándolo, logrando con esa sola mano quitárselo por completo dejando ese pecho y abdomen bien definido descubierto- Oh vaya .. Es sieht gut aus, nicht wahr? (1) -ahora nuevamente con sus dedos acaricia uno de sus pezones mientras usa la lengua para lamer el otro y comenzarlo endurecer-

Was sagst du? (2) -Deja escapar un jadeo, sonrojándose por el hecho de tener aquella cámara grabando sus acciones. Mordió su labio inferior, dejando su cabeza pegada a la cama-

Que te ves muy bien, eso digo. Pero sabes? Creo que he soportado mucho y deseo la mejor parte mi querido Aristócrata y sé que te mueres por tenerme dentro así que... Estas listo? -deja la cámara aun lado dejando una visión perfecta de ambos. Toma con ambas manos los bordes de ese apretado pantalón y lo baja de un solo tirón con él junto a la pequeña y pegada ropa interior, dejándolo completamente expuesto, completamente desnudo. Lanza el pantalón fuera de la cama-

-Levanto solo medio cuerpo mirando al otro, encogió sus piernas solamente en lo que el otro sacaba su propio pantalón-

-Saca su saco, la camisa y la gorra dejándolos caer a otro lado de la cama mientras le mira con lujuria. Baja sus manos al botón del pantalón sacándolo casi a tirones. Una pierna y luego otra quedando también desnudo por encima del Austriaco. Se inclina y toma la cámara de nuevo grabando el cuerpo completo de este- Me encanta como te ves -ríe- Vamos Roderich demuestra que no eres tampoco tan señorial como crees, si lo quieres ver junto a mi tienes que ponerte candente mi señorito -lleva dos de sus dedos a sus labios, chupándolos para recorrer por encima de la base de su miembro dejando un hilo de saliva. Sube nuevamente su mano e introduce esos dos dedos dentro de la boca del castaño- Vamos señorito, los meteré antes de meter mis cinco awesome metros dentro de ti Kesesesese -decir que todo eso queda grabado-

-No refuto aquello de los 5 metros. Tomo su mano con cuidado, comenzando a lamer sus dedos de forma provocativa, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo aquella cámara. Succiono un poco, dando una pequeña mordida en la yema de estos-

Desde ese momento pensó en no decir absolutamente nada más. Se mueve un poco llevando esos dedos por encima de su entrada donde solo comienza a jugar moviéndolos en circulo llegando a llenarlo un poco de su misma saliva hasta que una sonrisa y una clara idea se le vino a la cabeza- Roderich discúlpame -dejo la cámara a un lado, el mismo perfecto ángulo, pues había volteado …-

-No entendió a que se refería, solo miro que se tramaba con ello-

-Volteado la pantalla de visión dejándose ver a ellos dos desnudos en una posición demasiado comprometedora. Tomo al Austriaco de los tobillos y lo subió exponiendo un poco de su miembro y su nalga, sin más comenzó a lamer un poco de su miembro pero ya desde el final de este-

-Enseguida llego a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, escapando un jadeo- ¿Q-que haces? -tembló al momento-

-Da unas que otras mordidas y succiones por encima hasta que lo suelta y lame su dedo medio metiéndolo sin esperar dentro del castaño, teniendo una vista demasiado expuesta de el- Esto -vuelve a succionar con fuerza-

Ngh! -Deja escapar un gemido, arqueándose al instante. Repega su cabeza contra la cama, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente-

-Se extiende y toma la cámara inmediatamente. Sin más comienza a grabar la arqueada y gemido del castaño. Interesante, pues introduce otro dedo más en su interior mientras él sigue succionando. Saca la lengua y lame su longitud hasta llegar a la base y queda dándole cortos besos por encima hasta darle pequeñas lengüetadas- -Otro dedo mas dentro de él, comenzando a mover su mano de atrás adelante sacando y metiendo estos con rapidez. Quería grabar todas las expresiones que pueda del castaño y más si era de esa manera tan deliciosa- Quieres ver una cosa? -volteo la pantalla quedando justo para Roderich, ahora se grababa el mismo metiendo en su boca su miembro mientras introducía sus dedos en su interior-

-Ahoga jadeos hasta que entreabre sus labios, dejando escucharse más claramente-  
J-ja - Mira aquello, haciéndole soltar un gemido, sintiéndose extasiado. Se estremece por sus dedos, haciéndole arquear nuevamente-

Que mente mas pervertida la del Prusiano, pero es que tenía que saber que verlo de esa manera de verdad perdiendo toda la decencia lo mataba. Seguía con el movimiento tanto de mano como de cabeza acelerando ambos a la par. A veces lo sacaba de su boca dejando un sonido algo extraño con un poco de saliva por encima volviendo a retomar el ritmo-

-Llego a tomar algo de aquellas sabanas de la cama, arrestando sus dedos por ellas, sintiendo su respirar agitado- G-gut -jadeo sin pudor al ritmo que se aceleraron las cosas-

-Retira sus dedos inmediatamente al igual que el miembro de su boca- Roderich dime ... ¿Nunca has visto bien como … -se inclina a él llegado a su oído y susurra- entro en ti? Solo lo sientes no? -se comienza alejar pero roba un apasionado beso y corto de sus labios- ich liebe dich…Du weißt nicht? Watch perverse Dinge, die wir gemeinsam tun (3) –ríe lascivo aun con la pantalla directa al castaño. Puede ver tanto en ella como frente al mismo; Prusia con esa sonrisa y brillo en sus labios. Toma con su mano libre su miembro y golpeo un poco en su entrada grabando todo ello enseñándoselo al castaño- Mira señorito, solo observa esto -murmura comenzando a entrar primero por la punta-

A-ah -enseguida se tenso, podía ver claramente como estaba golpeando aquella parte. Sintió una corriente placentera recorrerle la espalda, haciéndole estremecer- Ngh...

¿Lo viste? Hahahaha -apunto ahora a los gestos de Roderich mientras entraba de un solo tirón en su interior con algo de fuerza- Hmp! ... Delicioso eh? Hahaha -lo toma de la cintura pegándolo aun mucho mas casi metiendo todo su miembro. De rodillas sobre la cama con el castaño pegado a él comienza el vaivén de su cuerpo llegando a meter y sacar su miembro a paso lento, pero pasando cada dos a tres minutos la intensidad comienza acelerar de poco a poco- Hmp!... mmm!... hahaha..Aristócrata…vamos mira a la cámara y di algo -sonríe-

Ahhh -Gimió temblando su cuerpo entero por la sensación que provocaba.- G-gott... -Dio un gemido ronco, moviendo a ratos sus caderas para profundizar aun más, jadeando en cada embestida contra su cuerpo. Miro al pruso con los ojos entrecerrados, con la expresión del fuerte placer que estaba sintiendo, apenas articulando palabra alguna- M-mehr Gilbert ah! (4) -hablo con un tono lujurioso-

Was auch immer (5) hehehe -no despegaba la cámara de las expresiones de Roderich, comenzó acelerar sus caderas en un golpeteo sin detenerse ni un solo minuto. Se había apoyado con la única mano cerca de la cabeza del Austriaco mientras seguía penetrándolo con fuerza, igual la ayuda de las caderas de el al menearse le facilitaban todo. Cada jadeo, gemido y sonido de su cuerpo quedan también tan grabado en ellos, era una película tan porno que de solo el pruso al pensarlo se movió con mucha mayor fuerza- Mmm!.. Vamos señorito hahaha -traga un poco de saliva y remuerde sus labios con fuerza. Se detuvo unos minutos pero volvió acelerar dejando los gemidos del castaño entrecortándose con cada envestida-

-Arqueo su espalda al momento, arañando por encima de la cama por aquel placer tan indescriptible al momento- Ahh! G-gott -Gemía sin pudor alguno. Trago algo de saliva, dejando que un poco de esta apenas si se asomara por la comisura de sus labios. Noto que su miembro ya estaba húmedo, goteando el líquido pre seminal. Volvió a recorrerle aquella sensación, dando un gemido ahogado a la par que volvía a arquearse-

Mein...Gott!...me encantas así -sonríe con mayor lujuria, agarro con su mano una de las de el ayudándose con el también a pegarse, el también se había venido dentro del castaño con un poco de liquido pre seminal. No sabía ni como podía sujetar esa cámara con tanto movimiento. El también gemía y grave totalmente ronco, lo estaba penetrando con la mayor fuerza posible. Sin importar nada lo soltó casi inmediatamente y lo tomo de su caderas tomando casi asiento en la cama de rodillas y movió sus caderas de atrás adelante pegándose mas, entrando nuevamente por completo en su interior. Se sentía desfallecer con cada penetración. Sonreía pero al mismo tiempo jadeaba con fuerza- Mm! .. Mm.. Gott A-aristócrata! Ahhg! -Llego hasta escucharse el sonido de la cama moviéndose de atrás delante- Hahahaha! nein no lo puedo-...creer Maldita sea! -ladeo la cabeza bajando a morder ese lunar debajo de su labio. Pero se detuvo antes de morderlo solo paso la lengua llenándolo de su propia saliva, ni ahí dejo de grabar las expresiones del castaño-

Gott! G-gilbert ahh -Se sostuvo al otro, jadeando cerca de su oído al igual que daba pequeños brincos, haciendo por demás placentero aquello, llegando a sentirlo totalmente en su interior. Se detuvo solo un momento cuando sintió lamer su lunar, llegando a temblar nuevamente, pegándose a este, soltando un gemido- M-me voy.. ahh! -tartamudeo, volviendo a moverse sobre el pruso-

-Era la primera vez que había escuchado al Austriaco decirle que vendría. Alegría para el mismo Pruso verlo grabado, haciéndolo reír con malicia- Vente... vamos ..ve-vente! -Se impulso hacia atrás tomando ahora con las dos manos la cámara grabando todo de él, sus cabellos castaños estaban pegados y ni hablar de Mariazell, era el único mechón bien recto con aquella puntilla partida en tres, aquello le hizo reír otro poco. Seguía con las rápidas penetraciones, pero igual sintió una corriente casi fuerte recorrerle desde su interior de su miembro haciéndole arquearse y entrecerrar sus ojos. Sin mas había dejando chorros largo de semen dentro del castaño. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados y remordió su labio inferior, ladeo la cabeza un par de segundos antes de salir del interior de él. Unos que otros chorros se dispararon encima de su vientre y abdomen, pero como insatisfecho gateo como pudo hacia su rostro y le miro. Esos ojos querían decir todo, con su miembro en mano- Ro-Roderich ...

El austriaco arqueó su espalda como pudo al sentir recorrer su interior, llenando apenas un poco, arrancándole un gemido sonoro a la par que se venía entre ambos. Tembló aun saliendo algo de aquel líquido. Jadeo unos momento mirando al otro y hasta llego a entenderlo, solo… asintió. Quiso levantar medio cuerpo tembloroso-

Vamos Roderich...-trago un poco de saliva pero sin querer un chorro de liquido se disparo directo a la cara del Austriaco machándole- ... maldita sea Roderich por favor -Ladeo la cabeza, no sabía cómo pero aguantarse era algo que era totalmente imposible de hacer- Arrg!

Entrecerró su ojo al sentir aquel chorro en su rostro y acerco como pudo su boca por encima del miembro del pruso, llegando a pasar su lengua por encima de la punta para luego meterlo dentro, dando una succión-

Había entendido perfectamente así que no puso más opresión y termino corriéndose completo dentro de la boca del castaño mientras soltaba un gemido grave, ronco. Había estado capturando todo el momento-

Alejo su rostro al sentir aquel líquido en su boca, llegando a cubrir esta con sus manos, tragando aquel liquido blanquecino. Retiro estas dando un jadeo por aire, temblándole las manos-

Gilbert le toma del mentón con su otra mano mirándole a los ojos jadeando totalmente sonrojado- E-Entschu...ldigung (6) -dio un fuerte beso en sus labios lamiendo un podo de su propio liquido con la lengua-

J-ja -cerro sus ojos dando un suspiro, correspondiendo aquel beso- I-Ich glaube, Sie... h-haben .. ein E-ende zu setzen ...d-dieses Video, nein? (7) -jadeo mirándole y mirando la cámara de reojo-

J-ja...-un click y dejo de grabar, cerro la tapa y lo dejo encima de la cama mientras tomaba ahora con ambas manos las mejillas del castaño limpiando un poco de aquel líquido con sus pulgares. La respiración era agitada y a veces tragaba un poco aunque sentía en si la boca seca por tanto jadear- ...Roderich ... d-sollten ...Sie ... a-Porno-Star (8) -deja escapar una pequeña risa que se pierde con un fuerte y posesivo beso en los labios del castaño-

W-wir sind ein ...Porno-Star (9)-intento bromear, acercándose a dejar un beso igual sobre sus labios-

Sonrió entre el beso asintiendo al mismo tiempo, daba cortos besos en sus labios hasta llegar alejarse- ... espérame... -suspiro- iré por una toalla -tomo una bocanada grande de aire intentar tomar el aire necesario mientras salía de la cama para ir directo al baño ladeando la cabeza-

Si... –Roderich miro como el otro se alejaba al baño y se dejo caer en la cama, con un brazo sobre sus ojos respirando aun agitado-

Volvió con una pequeña toalla en sus manos, lo había remojado. Se sintió como se hundía un poco el colchón, se inclino a él y coloco la toalla en una de sus mejillas, retirando el líquido que aun quedaba en su rostro. Pero le dio algo de gracia al ver como bajo la mano al simple contacto y vio un poco sobre sus lentes- ... eh... hahahaha

D-de que te ríes? –Pregunto el austriaco quitando su mano solo para observar sus lentes sucios- ... -los retiro y los miro- vaya…

Gilbert toma estos con sumo cuidado y comienza a limpiarlos- No queremos que vayas por ahí con ellos bien manchados de semen -remordió su labio para aguantar la risa- ¿Te gusto? -al no tener sus lentes comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con aquella toalla húmeda –

Obakasanga, iba a limpiarlos... -le mira- ... ja -murmuro bajo, cerrando sus ojos al sentir su mano limpiar su rostro-

Llevo una de sus manos desocupadas a toma la cámara para luego pasarle aquel artefacto al castaño- Si quieres puedes espiar unos segundos, si es lo que quieres -se moría de ganas que el otro viera lo que grabo, realmente se moría de ganas pero era mejor callarse y no decir nada mientras seguía limpiando su rostro con cuidado-

Tomo la cámara entre sus manos- Cual es el botón para ver el video? -miro aquella-

Dio click en el retrocediéndose apenas un poco antes de darse click automático. Claro, Japón se lo había regalado para ir grabado lo que quisiera cuando vivía con West, pero que bien que le ha funcionado hasta ahora aquel aparatillo… Apenas inicio el video y ya podían verse ambos, haciendo que el austriaco se sonrojara completamente. Baja la toalla y se acerca a él para ver el mismo video-

Se sonrojo aun más al ver sus propias expresiones y en especial en la parte que humedecía los dedos del pruso-... -Sonríe al ver la expresión del señorito, y solo se inclina para besar apenas sobre su lunar- Ves que te digo que eres tan expresivo, solo esos ojos violeta pueden detener a cualquiera -pues en ese momento en el video se ve como comienza a jugar con su entrada- Vaya! tomo escenas un poco hardcore nein? Kesesesese~

Es toda una película porno -negó con un movimiento aun sonrojado al momento que llega a introducir el miembro del pruso en su entrada-...Gott...

HAHAHAHAHA! –rio con ganas al escuchar el comentario de Austria- Y bien Hardcore señorito -lo mira de reojo- ¿No lo quieres vender? podríamos ganar millones HAHAHA

Obakasanga! N-no lo voy a vender! y deja de reírte! ... e-esto tiene sonido? -le miro, Gilbert aplasta el botón del sonido dejándose escuchar todos los gemidos y demás- Ja -sonríe orgulloso-

... -solo eso hacía falta, ahora resonaban aquellos sonidos y las palabras en alemán entrecortadas por los gemidos- Kesesesesese~ -sonríe mirando el video de la cámara- Te ves lindo Puttf~

L-lindo? ... -miraba como jadeaba y gemía bajo este- ... –Roderich suspiro-

Sabes cuál es la mejor parte, esta! – Gilbert no perdió tiempo y llego adelantar aquel tape, poniendo la parte cuando el Austriaco tiene aquel miembro erecto, rebosante de aquel líquido seminal en su mano llevándolo a su boca, dando esas que profundas succiones - Ahhh si~ -sonríe y deja escapar una fuerte risotada, tan propia del mismo peligris- ... – Roderich solo observo como el otro gemía y se venía en su boca, sonrojándose nuevamente- ... y-ya lo veo –murmuro negando, apenado hasta las orejas. De verdad esta vez se había pasado. El no era el tipo de hombre que hacia aquello, pero en lo más interno del castaño tenía que aceptar que Gilbert sabia hacerlo perfectamente bien.

Igual te gusto HAHAHAHAHA! –Rió el Pruso pegándose nuevamente a Roderich. Hizo caer aquella cámara, exponiendo aquel video mientras el otro ya se encontraba devorándole los labios con pasión y deseo, y el señorito no opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejo llevar nuevamente por él.

* * *

**Significados:**

_(1) Se ve muy bien, ¿No? _  
_(2) ¿Qué dices? _  
_(3) Te quiero...¿lo sabes? Mira las cosas perversas que hacemos juntos_  
_(4) M-Más Gilbert... _  
_(5) Como gustes _  
_(6) D-Disculpame..._  
_(7) Yo creo que debes de apagar el video ¿No lo crees? _  
_(8) Roderich, eres todo una extraña porno _  
_(9) Somos estrellas porno.. _

**Nota del Author~**

Wujuuuu, aunque mi estimada Yuuko Edelstein no este presente ( por asuntos de mudanza ;-; ) pues igual he tomado aquella "libertad" de subir este pequeño trabajito que lo hicimos juntas x,D... Si estamos algo consientes que es algo "pornoso" pero es lo que nos gusto del asunto. Como no hay mucho "M" ( Mature ) de esta pareja pues nos dedicamos hacer uno como estilo Rol. Aunque no lo crean pues si lo pueden apreciar...fue un Rol. Hahahaha nos salio así como cuando uno juega y se le ocurren esas ideas locas de la nada. La decisión de ambas subirlo pero modificarlo para que no se note tanto x,DDDD

Bueno esperamos las dos que a todos ustedes les guste mucho y de verdad disculpes nuestro intento fallido de Alemán, pero es que vamos! Ambos de Germanía no se ve como que más interesante leerlos hablar en alemán? Bueno, ya saben comentarios y peticiones déjenlos en el Review, gracias por todo nuevamente y ...

_Yuuko ya cambiate rapido de casa para que lo leas x,D _

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
